vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Orane Blackmane
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D Game, Vista City game *'Full name:' Orane Blackmane *'Race:' Sauroi (red) *'Birthplace:' Sauroi Lands, Greyhawke *'Current Residence:' Glen House, Tennessee (Near Chattanooga) A rock sheltered mansion of immense size. Except for the facade the house is almost entirely natural looking. South Rock, Seahaven A giant tree in the Tanuki style big enough for Centaurs and Sauroi. It connects to a townhouse in the city for easy access. Malibu Ca. Formerly the home of Johnny Carson. It is mainly used to get to the LA area via gate or for parties. They blew some of the the ceilings out. *'Parents:' Orane is estranged from her parents, and truly wants nothing to do with them. They threw her away. She only knows their identities by divination. She has considered kicking their asses, but Kirt Hellreaver punished them better. Father: ' ''Kroniss -- Blue Sauroi estate owner '''Mother: Isgana -- Red Sauroi estate owner. *'Siblings:' Regiss male blue, -35, Olir'ia female red, -38, Quaris male blue -42, Darren male blue -46. Orane has no relationship with any of them. *'Birthdate:' Air 1, 16, 2197 (September 18.1961) *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 14'6" *'Weight:' 570 *'Wingspan:' 42" *'Build:' Slender, she has the usual whipcord muscles of a Sauroi *'Marital status:' Married to Willis Blackmane (Tanuki). Betty Ashby, Mates: Candilee (Female Centaur) Tendee (Mink Exotic), Dania (Tanuki Gender shifter), Lulu Ringtail (Female Tanuki, Concubines Zarra (Half Elf female), Hypathia (Horse Exotic) *'Children:' Elizabeth a Tanuki female by Willis and a woman no longer spoken of she claims as her own. Currently shacking up with Jak Caelyn. Reginald: A male Sauroi/Tanuki mix by Willis born 9-19-2013. Arleigh A female Sauroi/Tanuki mix by Willis born 9-1-2017. She is fiercely protective of all the family children regardless of dam or sire. They have a number of adopted Human children as well. *'Description:' Staggeringly tall. A slender if massive dragon woman. Like most of her kind she goes unclothed except for belts, armor, and carrying harnesses. Orane wears her long hair up in braids unless comfortable. Her adventuring gear is festooned with fetishes taken from the bodies of defeated foes, fingers, ears, and nipples mostly. On Earth she typicality wears a belt of clothing, the idea taken from Betty It lets her have fun with clothing without the bother, and silences the Puritans Orane has breasts, very small for her size and flat (AA). She is unusual among Sauroi females for having tits. Orane's voice has been noted. It is pleasant, but deep, as in bass deep. She has a deeper voice than most female Sauroi due to her size. Her bass growl is one that most metal bands would kill for and she nicely carries the bottom in Astral Flame. *'Skin coloring:' Red scaled *'Eyes:' Amber and cat-like *'Hair:' Black, usually worn very long in a braid down her back. *'Routine Activities:' Caring for family, playing with Astral Flame. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Very scary barbarian fighter, mother, rock drummer, financial wizard. And light Magician *'Financial Status:' Rich beyond the dreams of avarice *'Group Affiliations:' Astral Flame, Bureau-13, Department of Super Heroes, Ashbys *'Known Associates:' Many *'Personality:' Brash, forward and bright. She is all strong emotion. She loves being the center of attention. She is surprisingly gentle with the young, a good mother in all cases. Orane is not modest. Sauroi are clothing optional wearing clothing only for display. Make no mistake she knows how to display, They do not like anything that would interfere with their ability to fly, and are nigh impervious to the weather. She is unabashed and unabashable about a lack of clothing, hers or yours. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be a good wife and mother, and a kick ass rock drummer. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Dismissive of authority.-- You and your rules are worth very little of my attention. She will casually agree to nearly anything and do what she wants anyway. Jennifer Ashby with red scales. Barbarian rages.-- If severely angered Orane can go off the deep end and start massacring everyone not her friends in sight. Do not threaten her children. That is a killin'. It has happened, don't push her. -- B-13 No Code Against Killing -- If you are her foe dead is how you need to be. No hesitation, no second thoughts, no regrets. Religion? -- We are not sure how to class this but her religion holds that you should eat your dead foes. At least it says dead foes. We do discourage this. There are no known examples of her actually doing this. *'T-Shirt:' Miscegenation is my Profession. Rock Star is Just a Hobby *'Enemies (And Why):' Music haters, people that fear outsiders or the different. *'Special Abilities:' Sauroi: She can fly (with wings) is immensely strong and can breathe fire. She is (mostly) impervious to weather. She has a collection of magical toys as well. Low level Magician *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Size -- At over twice as tall as even tall male Humans, the world is way too small. One of her magical toys allows her to reduces her height to a "mere" 7'3" which does mitigate this. Fire Sub-type -- Cold attacks are deadly. This would be magical grade cold, not the typical winter day in Minnesota. We understand this is typical of such magical creatures. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Most of Orane's early history is hearsay. She was first encountered by Willis Blackmane on a Neogi slaver (nasty guys) wrecking it from the inside. Her rampage allowed Willis and his soon to be friends to escape, they took Orane with them. At the time she was called "Oh My" for people's reaction to her massively scared face. "Oh my Ghodd!" Orane was a mass of scars, dumb as a box of hammers, and dangerous. Willis took her on as a project. He befriended the poor thing, in time he gained resources and healed her scars and her mental disabilities. She took the name Orane. Her first memories are of scavenging food in the woods. She doesn't remember her parents. Most of the the scars came from a one on one fight with a young damnthing, she has more teeth and fire. Willis and herself made their way across wildspace. They played music, forming bands or simply the two of them to get money to keep their Spelljammer going or adventured as they could. Eventually they made their way home. Neither Willis or Orane is forthcoming how friendship become love. It did, it's private and they don't discuss it. She came to public attention in a Dimensional inversion. She and her party of adventurers were exchanged with soldiers and agents during the Superstition Mountains incident. Unlike most inversions they stayed and took up the cause of Breakout and have been very public about being different. She and her family form Astral Flame. This highly popular band is out there to be out there, to flaunt their non-Humanness to the max. They also flaunt convention in other ways as well, including their family arrangements. Orane has proven popular on talk shows. She has a wit and will use it even in a self depreciating way. Willis and her together are a comedy team when they choose to be. Category:Blackmane Category:Ashby Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Characters Category:Magician